


WHY giving up (?)

by Aguma



Series: Heartsting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mention hinata shoyou, mention kageyama tobio - Freeform, mention yachi hitoka
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguma/pseuds/Aguma
Summary: Jika aku tahu, jika jatuh cinta akan membuat hatiku memusuhikuAku akan ke bukit untuk meneriakkannyaSemoga tidak ada yang jatuh cinta.





	1. WHY giving up (?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disacia/gifts).



_Jika aku tahu, jika jatuh cinta akan membuat hatiku memusuhiku_

_Aku akan ke bukit untuk meneriakkannya_

_Semoga tidak ada yang jatuh cinta._

Bagaimana kami bertemu ?

Aku sudah lupa bagaimana kami pertama kali bertemu. Kenangan itu entah kenapa terselip hilang dan kabur dari kotak ingatanku.

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana pertama kali kami bertemu. Tapi aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana terakhir kalinya kami bertemu. Bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Saat itu, dengan putus asa aku menjauhkan dirinya dari diriku. Dengan sekuat tenaga kubuat diriku melawan hatiku. Membuat mulutku mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak hanya menyakitinya. Kalimat yang setajam pisau yang menyakiti kami berdua.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kenangan paling menyakitkan itu, ingatan yang selalu menghantui malam dan siangku. Setiap malam kau tak bisa menutup mataku. Tidur tidak lagi menjadi sahabatku untuk melepas lelah. Siang tidak lagi menjadi hari yang tenang. Tidak lagi menjadi tempat yang membosankan.

Setiap malam dalam tidurku, aku memimpikannya. Aku menatap wajahnya, melihat ekspresi terlukanya berulang kali. Setiap detik dalam hari-hariku, kumerasa kesakitan. Setiap hari saat aku membuka mata, aku menyesali keputusanku. Hari-hari yang kulewati hampa tak terasa. Mataku perih menahan airmata penyesalan setiap dia muncul dalam ingatanku.

Pertemuan terakhirku dengannya menjadi hal terburuk dalam siang dan malamku. Pertemuan yang menjadi rasa kebas dan nyeri disetiap mataku terbuka. Hari itu menjadi kenangan yang akan selalu membuat napasku sesak disetiap aku menutup mata.

.

.

.

“Kei, bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menemaniku belanja?” tanya lembut Akiteru dari pintu kamarnya.

“Hn, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar.” Jawab Kei datar.

“Kau yakin? Hari ini cuacanya cerah loh. Udaranya juga sangat nyaman untuk berjalan-jalan.” Bujuk Akiteru.

“Hn.” Gumam Kei.

“Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi kalau kau berubah pikiran aku akan menunggumu lima menit lagi diruang tamu.” Bujuk Akiteru sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kei.

Kei menghela napasnya pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya yang baru saja tertutup.

Sudah beberapa kali Akiteru mencoba membujuk Kei untuk keluar kamarnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Akiteru mengajaknya ke taman dekat rumah mereka dengan alasan untuk menghirup udara segar. Namun seperti hari ini, Kei menolaknya dengan jawaban yang sama.

Sebulan sudah berlalu setelah kepulangan Kei dari rumah sakit. Perlahan kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah kembali mulai bertenaga. Meski berat badannya tidak akan bertambah banyak, warna kulitnya sudah tidak sepucat saat dia dirawat. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan Kei merasakannya dengan kesadaran penuh.

Beberapa temannya sudah mulai mengurangi kunjungan mereka ke rumahnya. Suara bising yang selalu memenuhi kamarnya berkurang perlahan. Meski Kei tidak menyukai keramaian, dia merasa kunjungan teman-temannya itu sedikit membantunya.

Jangan salah sangka, ini bukan berarti Kei sudah berdamai dengan keramaian atau kebisingan yang ditimbulkan teman-temannya. Ketenangan dan kesunyian merupakan sahabat terbaiknya. Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kei membutuhkan keramaian dan kebisingan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang selalu bekerja tanpa persetujuannya.

Sekarang, ketenangan dan kesunyian yang telah menemaninya sangat lama mulai menghianatinya. Mereka memaksa kenangan-kenangan dalam kotak ingatannya berputar-putar tanpa henti. Memutar segala kenangan yang telah dia lewati selama ini. Kenangan yang akhir-akhir ini tersimpan terus berputar, terus mengganggunya.

Kenangan akan pemuda berambut berantakkan dan cengiran menyebalkannya itu yang paling banyak terputar saat kesunyian menyapanya. Kenangan terakhir yang Kei buat bersama pemuda itu, menyakitan. Namun kesunyian selalu saja membawa kenangan itu muncul dari dalam kotak ingatannya. Hingga Kei membutuhkan kebisingan dan keramaian untuk mendorong ingatan itu menuju sudut gelap kotak ingatannya.

Kei membutuhkan teman-temannya yang berisik itu. Kei membutuhkan keramaian dari celotehan mereka. Kei membutuhkan teman-temannya, teman yang dia kenal melalui pemuda yang selalu mengisi ingatannya. Pemuda yang dengan seenaknya menendang paksa pintu hatinya. Pemuda yang mengajarinya menikmati keramaian dan kebisingan yang diciptakan teman-temannya. Pemuda yang membawa hatinya entah kemana. Pemuda bernama Kuroo Tetsurou.

.

.

.

Akiteru berjalan pelan dengan ekspresi sedih dikedua matanya. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Sudah sebulan dia kembali tinggal dirumah orang tuanya. Sudah selama itu pula dia merawat Kei. Dan selama itu pula dia mencoba membujuk Kei keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan helaan napas yang berat, Akiteru mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Membuka daftar kontak diponselnya. Mengetik nama dari sahabat adiknya, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Halo aki.” Jawab lembut Tadashi.

“Halo Tadashi, hari ini juga tidak berhasil.” Ucap Akiteru pada ponsel ditangannya.

Akiteru mendengar helaan napas Tadashi ditelinganya sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab “sudah kuduga itu tidak akan berhasil.”

“Hn, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba?” jawab Akiteru penuh harap.

“Yah, aku juga akan melakukannya jika jadi kau.” Timpal Tadashi.

“Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, kapan kau bisa kesini?” tanya Akiteru sedikit putus asa.

“Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, aku akan sampai besok lusa.” Jawab Tadashi sedikit khawatir.

“Aku tahu kau perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Aku tahu apapun yang terjadi kau pasti akan datang.” Ucap Akiteru lalu tersenyum kecil.

“Hn, aku akan mencoba datang secepatnya. Aku harap aku bisa membuat Kei keluar dari kamarnya yang kelabu itu.” Canda Tadashi lalu terkekeh pelan.

Mendengar candaan Tadashi yang menyapa telinganya membuat Akiteru ikut terkekeh bersamanya.

“Aku yakin Kei akan menuruti semua permintaanmu. Kau kan punya semua cerita memalukannya.” Ledek Akiteru.

“Oh tentu saja aku punya banyak bahan _blacklist_ yang sangat panjang dibandingkan dirimu.” Balas Tadashi.

Akiteru tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Tadashi. Oh betapa Akiteru merindukan Tadashi yang penuh canda itu. Andai saja Tadashi tidak dipindahkan dari kantornya, mungkin saat ini Tadashi tengah menyusun rencana dengannya untuk membuat Kei keluar dari kamarnya.

Dari luar mungkin Tadashi terlihat seperti pemuda yang pemalu dan pendiam. Tapi jika masalah mengancam dan kejahilan dia nomor satu. Wajah polos dan senyum manisnya sungguh hanya bagian luar yang sangat mengecoh.

“Baiklah, aku percaya. Hanya kau yang bisa menyeret adik kesayanganku itu keluar kamar. Kuberi kau kuasa penuh.” Ucap Akiteru penuh canda.

“Kuterima dengan senang hati!” jawab Tadashi ceria.

“Baiklah, sampai ketemu Tadashi.” Ucap Akiteru lembut.

“Sampai ketemu aki.” Jawab Tadashi sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Akiteru tersenyum kecil sebelum kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Dia sangat tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Tadashi. Dia sangat yakin Kei tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat Tadashi berkunjung nanti. Semua orang tahu, hanya Tadashi dan _blacklist_ nya saja lah yang mampu membuat Kei melakukan hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

Akiteru sangat bersyukur adiknya memiliki sahabat seperti Tadashi. Itulah mengapa Tadashi menjadi orang nomor dua yang bisa mempengaruhi Kei. Andai saja pemuda nomor satu masih bersama Kei, mungin Akiteru tidak akan merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini. Andai pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan yang lebih baik dari Tadashi untuk mempengaruhi Kei masih bersama mereka, mungkin Kei tidak akan semurung sekarang. Andai saja Kuroo tetsurou masih bersama Kei, semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

Andai saja.

.

.

.

“Ayolah Tsukki!!!” rengek Tadashi yang tengah berguling seperti anak kecil di atas tempat tidur Kei.

Sedangkan Kei yang tengah sibuk dengan leptopnya menghela napas dan menatap Tadashi dari sudut matanya.

“Diamlah yamaguchi!!!” jawab Kei kesal.

“Aku tidak akan diam sampai kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di taman.” Balas Tadashi.

“Sudah kubilang aku tidak minat.” Jawab Kei datar.

“Kei.” Ucap Tadashi lembut.

Kei mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati Tadashi tengah duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya serius.

“Tadashi.” Jawab Kei singkat sebelum menutup matanya.

“Aku tahu kenapa kau tidak mau keluar dari kamarmu. Tapi demi tuhan Kei! Ini sudah sebulan lebih kau mengurung dirimu di kamarmu yang kelabu ini!” seru Tadashi tegas.

“Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini.” Jawab Kei datar sebelum kembali sibuk dengan leptopnya.

Tadashi menghela napasnya dan beranjak mendekati meja disamping tempat tidur Kei. Memicingkan matanya pada sahabat pirangnya itu kesal.

“Sudah lebih dari sejam dan kau belum menulis apapun Kei, kau hanya menatap layar putih ini dengan pandangan kosong.” Jelas Tadashi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Hanya helaan napas kecil saja yang menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dengan pelan, Tadashi menutup leptop dihadapan Kei. Namun sahabatnya itu tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Kei, aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian dan kebisingan.” Ucap Tadashi lembut.

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu membuat Kei meringis dalam hati. Andai saja sahabatnya itu tahu jika dua hal yang dia katakan itu sudah tidak lagi membuatnya nyaman. Apakah yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan padanya.

“Tapi Kei, sejak kapan kau tidak suka dengan musim gugur? Ini kan musim kesukaanmu.” Lanjut Tadashi.

Kei hanya terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak berani menatap mata sahabatnya itu. Kei takut jika dia akan memukan sesuatu dalam tatapan sahabatnya satu itu. Kei tahu jika tatapan sahabatnya itu akan penuh dengan tanya dan sedikit kesedihan.

“Kei, tatap aku.” ucap Tadashi lembut.

Kei menghela napasnya namun tidak mengangkat kepalanya. Dia hanya diam membiarkan keheningan menemani mereka. Semakin lama semakin menyesakan, namun Kei tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak mau menatap mata sahabatnya. Dia tidak mau Tadashi mengetahui apa yang dia sembunyikan. Meskipun Kei sendiri sangsi jika Tadashi tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan.

“Kei, aku tahu kau merindukan Kuroo.” Tambah Tadashi pelan.

Dengan cepat Kei mengalihkan pandanganya pada Tadashi. Penyesalan dan rasa sakit berkilat singkat dikedua mata sewarna madu milik Kei. Tadashi seketika terdiam, suaranya tercekat tak bisa keluar. Tadashi terdiam melihat berbagai emosi menari di kedua mata Kei.

“Oh..... Kei.” Ucap Tadashi pilu lalu memeluk Kei.

Kei membiarkan sahabatnya menarik badannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada Tadashi. Menutup matanya dan membiarkan setiap otot dibadannya beristirahat. Membiarkan dirinya rileks, mengikuti setiap detak jantung Tadashi.

“Kau pasti bisa melewati ini semua Kei. Semua pasti berlalu.” Bisik Tadashi lembut.

Oh sungguh Kei ingin sekali mempercayai ucapan Tadashi. Kei ingin sekali mempercayainya. Dia ingin sekali percaya jika dia bisa melewatinya. Dia ingin sekali semua ini berlalu dengan cepat. Namun sayang, Kei tahu itu tidak akan terjadi.

Semuanya tidak akan semudah itu, karena Kei tahu dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sendiri lupa. Karena setiap luka akan meninggalkan bekas. Karena luka yang terasa perih ini dia ciptakan sendiri. Kei menolak membuat lukanya sembuh dan kering. Karena dia sendirilah yang setiap hari menaburkan garam pada lukanya.

Sebab jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Kei tidak ingin semua ini berlalu. Kei tidak ingin lupa, Kei tidak ingin melupakannya. Kei tidak ingin rasa sakit ini berhenti. Jei tidak ingin sembuh dari luka yang dia gores dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena setelah semua yang terjadi, Kei tidak ingin Kuroo Tetsurou menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu ditemani keheningan, Tadashi menepuk pundak Kei pelan.

“Kei, ayo kita lemaskan otot kakimu. Aku tahu kau sangat membutuhkannya.” Bujuk Tadashi lembut penuh senyum.

Kei mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Tadashi singkat sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi bibir Tadashi. Matanya berkilat penuh kebahagian.

“baiklah, aku akan menunggumu diruang tamu. Dan untuk informasimu saja, jika kau berubah pikiran, aku akan kembali kesini dan menyeretmu sendiri dengan tanganku.” Ancam Tadashi penuh canda lalu keluar dari kamar Kei. Sedangkan Kei hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

“Kalian yakin aku tidak perlu ikut?” tanya Akiteru cemas saat Tadashi dan Kei tengah memakai sepatu mereka.

“Nii-chan.” Ucap Kei penuh peringatan.

“Tenang saja Akiteru, kami akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula kami cuma jalan-jalan sebentar di taman.” Jelas Tadashi.

“Oh, ya aku hanya memastikan saja. Kau tahu? Siapa tahu kita bisa jalan-jalan bertiga.” Ucap Akiteru canggung.

Melihat kecanggungan Akiteru membuat Tadashi terbatuk, mencoba menyebunyikan kekehannya. Sedangkan Kei memberikan tatapan kesal pada kakaknya itu. Kei sangat tahu jika kakaknya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Tapi Kei juga tahu kakaknya itu pasti akan mencoba bertanya banyak hal padanya jika dia ikut. Dan Kei masih belum bisa membicarakan masalahnya pada siapapun. Bahkan dia tidak berencana mengatakannya pada Tadashi.

Kei setuju melemaskan otot kakinya bersama Tadashi hanya karena dia tahu kalau Tadashi tidak akan bertanya tentang masalahnya. Kei tahu Tadashi ingin sekali membantunya. Dan ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal padanya, sama seperti kakaknya. Hanya saja bedanya, Tadashi masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika dia tahu Kei belum siap. Itulah mengapa mereka sangat dekat, itulah mengapa Kei sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Tadashi.

“Baiklah, hati-hati oke.” Pinta Akiteru.

“Kami bukan lagi anak umur lima tahun, nii-chan.” Jawab Kei datar lalu berjalan keluar.

“Sampai nanti Akiteru.” Seru Tadashi lalu berlari kecil menyusul Kei yang sudah dahulu berjalan didepannya.

Dari depan pintu yang terbuka, Akiteru menatap adiknya dan sahabatnya dengan senyum lembut menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus pelan menemani setiap langkah Kei. Tadashi menemani Kei dalam diam dan sesekali mencuri pandang padanya. Suhu udara yang mulai menurun tidak terlalu menggangu bagi Kei.

Di setiap langkahnya, kenangan akan Kuroo berputar dikepalanya. Semakin lama waktu berlalu semakin banyak kenangan yang terputar. Semakin jauh kakinya melangkah, semakin sesak napasnya. Semakin banyak kenangan yang terputar, semakin kebas dada kirinya. Semakin Kei mengingatnya, lukanya tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Kei menghela napasnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Kakinya berhenti melangkan seketika, menatap langit kelabu diatasnya dengan tatapan datar.

“Kei, kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Tadashi khawatir.

“Katakan Tadashi, apa aku terlihat baik-baik ” tanya Kei ambigu.

“Kau itu terlihat sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.” Jawab Tadashi jujur.

“Aku tahu.” Balas Kei datar.

“Kau pasti bisa melewati ini Kei.” Ucap Tadashi tak yakin.

“Tidak, aku tidak akan bisa.” Ucap Kei pelan.

“Kau pasti bisa jika kau mau berhenti merobek lukamu yang sudah mulai kering itu.” Gumam Tadashi kesal.

“Lukaku tidak akan pernah kering Tadashi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya sembuh.” Ucap Kei pelan lalu membalikan badannya menuju kembali kerumahnya.

“Kei!” seru Tadashi.

“Otot kakiku sudah cukup pemanasan.” Jawab Kei datar.

Dengan langkah lebar Kei mulai berjalan menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Tadashi yang mulai berlari kecil dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

“SELAMAT TAHUN BARU.” Teriakan nyaring mengisi ruang tamu milik keluarga Tsukishima.

“Ayo Kei, berhenti berwajah murung begitu.” Seru Akiteru cemas.

“Akiteru-san! Wajah asinshima memang begitu!” seru Hinata dari ujung ruangan.

“Ck!” decak Kei kesal.

“Itu tidak sopan bodoh!” seru Kageyama.

“Selamat tahun baru tsukki.” Ucap Tadashi yang duduk disampingnya.

Kei menganggukan kepalanya singkat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-teman dihadapannya. Acara penuh kebisingan ini adalah rencana kakaknya yang entah kenapa sangat suka membuatnya kesal. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Akiteru merencanakan pesta tahun baru dirumah mereka. Akiteru beralasan rumah akan terasa sangat sepi karena orang tua mereka tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru bersama mereka. Jadi sebagai gantinya, dia mengundang teman-teman Kei.

Orang tua Kei pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Sedangkan Akiteru memilih untuk menemani adiknya. Namun dengan sedikit bantuan Tadashi, dia membuat pesta dadakan dengan teman-teman SMA Kei.

Sekarang, Kei tengah memandang wajah-wajah tak asing diruang tamunya. Teman-teman SMA nya, mantan satu tim volinya. Hinata masih saja brisik seperti biasa dan tidak berhenti bertengkar dengan Kageyama. Tadashi terlihat berusaha menahan semburat merah dipipinya ketika tanpa sengaja dia bersenggolan dengan Yachi. Sedangkan Akiteru tengah menatapnya penuh tanya.

Dengan cepat Kei mengalihkan tatapannya dari Akiteru. Dan dari sudut matanya Kei bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa milik kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

“Hei yama, apa Tsukishima baik-baik saja?” tanya Hinata pelan.

“Dia baik-baik saja.” Jawab Tadashi pelan.

“Tapi kenapa dia terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya?” tanya Yachi penasaran.

“Hn.” Gumam Kageyama mendukung ucapan Yachi.

Tadashi mengalihkan atensinya pada sahabatnya yang tengah berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan pura-pura membaca buku ditangannya.

“Aku rasa aku tidak berhak menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.” Ucap Tadashi jujur.

Yachi meletakan tangannya dipundak Tadashi dan menepuknya pelan.

“Maaf sudah bertanya hal ini padamu.” Ucap Yachi lembut.

“Hn.” Gumam Tadashi.

Kelima teman Kei terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Terdiam dan tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang perlahan merambati hati mereka. Mereka sangat peduli pada keadaan Kei saat ini. Meski Kei selalu saja bicara jujur dan meledek mereka. Mereka tidak bisa memungkiri kesedihan yang mereka rasakan saat melihat Kei. Kei yang sekarang lebih diam dari biasanya. Lebih dingin dari cuaca musim dingin diluar sana.

Ting tong

Suara bel rumah keluarga Tsukishima membuat semua penghuni rumah tersebut menghentikan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Akiteru yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan minuman di dapur menghentikan gerakan tangannya .

“Kei, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?” pinta Akiteru dari arah dapur.

Kei hanya mendengus kesal mendengar permintaan Akiteru. Dia sudah cukup sabar dengan pesta dadakan yang Akiteru siapkan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan tamu yang Akiteru undang. Maka dengan suara datarnya Kei menjawab permintaan Akiteru.

“Itu tamumu, kenapa aku harus beranjak dari tempatku.” Ucap Kei.

“Kei.” Tegur Akiteru tegas.

“Ck.” Decakan kesal keluar dari mulut Kei.

Sedangkan Tadashi dan yang lainnya hanya menatap geli kelakuan Tsukishima bersodara itu. Bahkan cengiran lebar kebanggaan Hinata sudah terpampang dibibirnya. Yachi dan Kageyama tersenyum kecil melihat mereka. Sedangkan Tadashi tengah terkekeh pelan dan berusaha keras menyembunyikannya.

Kei memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada Tadashi yang tengah terkekeh dihadapannya.

“Diam Tadashi.” Desis Kei.

“Maaf Tsukki~.” Ucap Tadashi penuh canda.

“Ck.” Decak Kei semakin kesal.

Melihat wajah Kei yang kesal membuat teman-temannya yang lain mengikuti Tadashi. Mereka terkekeh menertawakannya. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana Kei tidak suka keramaian dan kebisingan. Dan melihat wajah kesalnya merupakan tujuan mereka berkumpul malam ini.

“Ck, diam kalian.” Ucap Kei datar yang disambut susulan tawa Akiteru dari arah dapur.

Dan sekali lagi tawa renyah dan ceria memenuhi ruang tamu rumah keluarga Tsukishima. Dan Kei, dengan kesal mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada buku dipangkuannya untuk menghindari semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

“Biar aku saja yang membukanya.” Ucap Tadashi ketika dia akhirnya berhenti terkekeh.

“Terima kasih Tadashi!” seru Akiteru saat Tadashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Kei menghela napasnya karena merasa lepas dari permintaan Akiteru. Dia sedang tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lagipula acara ini merupakan rencana Akiteru. Jadi Kei sungguh tidak peduli dengan tamu yang Akiteru undang.

“Ck.” Decak Kei untuk kesekian kalinya ketika buku ditangannya diambil paksa.

“Berhenti mengacuhkan tamu kita Kei.” Ucap Akiteru yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dihadapannya.

“Mereka itu tamumu nii-chan.” Jawab Kei bosan.

“Mereka itu teman-temanmu.” Balas Akiteru tidak mau kalah.

Kei mendongak dan menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. Sedangkan Akiteru yang sudah sangat hapal dengan tingkah adiknya itu balas menatapnya. Namun sebelum Kei maupun Akiteru kembali melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, Tadashi muncul dengan raut wajah cemas.

“Tsukki.” Suara Tadashi bergetar pelan.

Spontan, semua orang mengalihkan atensi mereka pada Tadashi. Kei menatap sahabatnya bingung karena saat ini Tadashi terlihat sangat cemas. Suaranya bergetar, pupilnya mengecil menunjukan rasa takut. Sedangkan wajahnya sedikit pucat dengan senyum aneh tercetak dibibirnya.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kei datar.

Tadashi terlihat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum kembali bicara.

“Kei.” Ucap Tadashi dengan suara yang lebih jelas.

Kei menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya. Dia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu. Sesaat yang lalu dia masih tertawa keras, namun saat berikutnya dia terlihat pucat dan ketakutan. Kecemasan yang terpancar dari sahabatnya itu tidak bisa dia abaikan.

Dengan seksama Kei menatap tadasi. Kei menatap mata penuh kecemasan milik sahabatnya itu. Wajahnya pucat, keringat mengalir pelan dari pelipisnya. Bibirnya yang bergetar lembut dia gigit pelan. Sesekali sahabatnya itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan Kei dengan pasti melihat tangan Tadashi bergetar cukup kentara.

Mata sewarna madu milik Kei terus mengamati dengan cermat sahabatnya itu. Matanya terus menelusuri tangan Tadashi yang terus bergetar hingga sebuah benda digenggaman Tadashi menarik perhatiannya. Benda digenggaman Tadashi berwarna putih, tipis dan panjang. Benda itu tidak terlalu besar dan hanya seukuran genggaman tangan. Benda itu terlihat seperti sebuah surat. Dengan cepat Kei mengalihkan matanya dan kembali beradu pandang dengan Tadashi.

Dalam sekali tatap, Kei dan Tadashi saling bertukar kalimat yang orang lain tidak akan bisa tahu.

“Tadashi.” Ucap Kei lalu dengan cepat dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mendorong pelan Akiteru yang ada dihadapannya.

Entah mengapa langkah kaki Kei yang panjang itu terasa berat. Napasnya memburu seperti tengah berlari. Ruang tamunya yang sempit itu entah mengapa terasa sangat lebar. Entah mengapa Tadashi terasa begitu jauh. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipis Kei. Genggaman tangannya mulai kebas dan terasa dingin. Kei mulai merasa cemas, Kei merasakan ketakutan mulai muncul dihatinya.

Saat Kei dan Tadashi akhirnya berhadapan, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat Tadashi mengangkat tangannya. Sedangkan Kei hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat benda didalam genggaman tangan Tadashi. Sebuah amplop putih menyapa indra penglihatan Kei.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Tadashi berusaha bicara.

“i...ini, untukmu.” Ucap Tadashi tercekat.

Kei menatap amplop putih penuh antisipasi.

“s...si...siapa?” suara Kei bergetar pelan.

Tadashi menatap Kei sedih sebelum menjawabnya.

“Tadi Kenma kemari untuk mengantarkannya. Dia tidak bilang siapa pengirimnya....” ucapan Tadashi terhenti dan mengambang.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar lebih hebat dari Tadashi, Kei mengambil amplop digenggaman Tadashi. Matanya mulai terlihat tidak fokus. Badannya mulai ikut bergetar hebat seberti tangannya. Telapak tangannya mulai terasa dingin dan mati rasa.

“Kau pasti tahu ini dari siapa.” Sambung Tadashi saat dia melihat sahabatnya berwajah pucat.

“Kei.” Panggil Akiteru lembut dari belakangnya.

Seketika Kei tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. Matanya mulai terasa perih menahan airmata. Dengan cepat Kei mengusap air mata yang menetes dengan punggung tangannya. Menggenggam dengan sangat erat amplop putih ditangannya. Dengan wajah pucat, dia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

“KEI!” seru Akiteru berusaha mengejarnya.

“AKI!” seru Tadashi sambil menarik lengan Akiteru.

Akiteru membalikkan badannya dan menatap Tadashi tajam.

“Biarkan dia sendiri, aku mohon.” Pinta Tadashi pilu.

“Jelaskan ada apa sebenarnya Tadashi.” Tanya Akiteru tidak sabar.

“Tadi Kenma datang kemari untuk mengantarkan surat untuk Kei. Kau tahu kan ini semua tentang apa.” Jawab Tadashi pelan.

“Jadi maksudmu? Surat tadi? Surat yang tadi Kei terima itu? Itu dari....” suara Akiteru mulai bergetar.

“Ya Akiteru, surat itu dari Kuroo.” Jawab Tadashi penuh kesedihan.

Bagai disambar petir, semua orang yang mendengar jawaban Tadashi membulatkan kedua mata mereka. Akiteru merasakan semua energi didalam tubuhnya hilang tanpa sisa. Dia jatuh terduduk di kursi dibelakangnya. Tadashi jatuh terduduk disamping Akiteru. Yachi menutup kedua mulutnya tak bisa berkata-kata. Sedangkan Hinata dan Kageyama hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata mereka dengan mulut menganga lebar.

“APA!” seru Hinata.

.

.

.

Kei tengah terduduk kaku diatas ranjang didalam kamarnya. Kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin tengah menggenggam sebuah amplop putih bertuliskan namanya. Tulisan tangan yang Kei kenali dimanapun dia berada. Tulisan tangan milik pemuda yang sangat dia cintai. Tulisan tangan milik Kuroo melekuk indah diatas amplop surat ditangannya.

Matanya mulai tidak fokus dan mengabur. Air mata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Isakan pelan memenuhi ruang kamarnya yang gelap. Kei meremas amplop ditangannya, merasakan rasa sesak didadanya. Napasnya terengah, jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Dengan gerakan kaku dan penuh isakan, Kei mengangkat amplop ditangannya dan membukanya.

Kalimat pertama yang menyapa indra penglihatannya membuat otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja. Sapaan sayang yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kuroo, kini tertulis indah diatas sebuah kertas. Kei terisak semakin keras.

_Halo moonshine,_

Kei membaca kalimat yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kuroo dengan senyum sedih mengiasi bibirnya. kalimat itu terngiang di indra pendengarannya. Seakan Kuroo ada disampingnya, membisikan kalimat itu langsung dari mulutnya.

Kei menjauhkan kertas digenggamannya dari hadapannya. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, mengusap air matanya singkat sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan membaca surat ditangannya.

_Halo moonshine,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu, Kei? Aku harap keajaiban terjadi padamu. Aku harap surat ini sampai padamu. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku harap kau selalu sehat. Aku harap kau tidak melupakanku. Aku harap tahun barumu menyenangkan. ^^_

_Oh iya Kei, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU!_

_Tahun baruku masih saja malas-malasan dikasur. :p_

Kei terkekeh pelan membaca tulisan Kuroo. Kei masih ingat betapa Kuroo sangat tidak suka bangun pagi saat hari libur. Dan Kuroo selalu menghabiskan hari liburnya dengan tidur. Posisi tidurnya selalu saja bisa membuat Kei tertawa. Inilah mengapa Kei terkekeh pelan meski air mata masih terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

_Oh ayolah, jangan menertawakanku begitu, aku tahu kau sedang tertawa saat ini. Ayo, jangan berhenti tertawa Kei, aku sangat suka tertawamu. Aku suka suara renyah tawamu itu. terdengar seperti alunan musik ditelingaku. Musik kesayanganku sepanjang masa. Musik terindah didalam hidupku._

_Musik yang lebih baik dari pada playlist milikmu. :p_

Kei mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang Kuroo tulis. Kei paling tidak suka jika Kuroo mulai meledek hobinya mendengarkan musik. Karena Kei tahu betapa Kuroo sangat tidak suka di acuhkan.

_Aa, jangan cemberut begitu Kei, kalau kau cemberut begitu kau jadi sangat manis. Hahaha._

Kei menggelengkan kepalanya lelah saat dia bisa mendengar suara tawa mengerikan milik Kuroo. Tawa yang jujur saja sangat Kei rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

_Kei,_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu._

_SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KEI <3 <3 <3_

_Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan kalimat itu ditelingamu, berbisik pelan dan mesra._

_Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, memelukmu dengan sangat erat._

_Aku ingin sekali membelai wajah indahmu, menghapus kerut permanen didahimu._

_Aku ingin sekali ada disampingmu sekarang, menemani hari-harimu._

_Kei,_

_Aku rela memberikan apa saja agar aku bisa ada disana, apapun._

_Tapi maafkan aku Kei, aku tidak bisa melakukannya._

_Kei,_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa membisikan kalimat itu langsung ditelingamu._

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa memelukmu erat._

_Maafkan aku tidak ada disampingmu saat ini._

_Dan Kei,_

_Maafkan aku karena telah melanggar janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu._

_Maafkan aku sudah dengan sangat lancang mengganggu hidupmu lagi meski kau sudah melarangku._

_Maafkan aku karena mengirimkan surat ini padamu._

_Maafkan aku yang egois ini Kei._

_Maafkan aku._

Bagi ditampar dengan keras, Kei terisak semakin kencang. Air mata yang tadinya sudah mengering, kini kembali membasahi pipinya deras. Penglihatannya mengabur, tenggorokannya tercekat dan napasnya tersendat.

Bagaimana Kei bisa bertahan dengan keegisannya ini. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dari siksaan yang dia ciptakan sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup tanpa Kuroo. Kei tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melewati ini semua.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada ditubuhnya, Kei kembali membaca suratnya.

_Kei,_

_Jangan menangis, aku mohon._

_Kau tahu betapa aku paling tidak bisa melihatmu menangis. Aku mohon Kei._

_Kei,_

_Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun._

_Kau merupakan hal terindah yang tercipta di dunia ini. Ciptaan yang melengkapi setiap hembusan napasku. Melengkapi setiap detak jantung didalam kehidupanku._

_Kau melengkapiku._

_Aku sangat bersyukur kau terlahir didunia ini._

_Seperti namamu, kau itu cahaya yang berkelap kelip indah dimalam yang terang._

_Seperti kunang-kunang._

_Seperti namamu, kau adalah cahaya terang yang menerangi gelapnya langit malam._

_Seperti rembulan._

_Kei,_

_Aku berharap ada disampingmu,_

_Menghapus air mata dipipimu lembut dengan kedua tanganku._

_Memelukmu erat hingga kesedihanmu hilang, mengantar mu hingga terlelap tidur._

_Menemanimu menyelami mimpi hingga mentari menyapa._

_Kei,_

_Surat ini mungkin singkat, tapi percayalah setiap kata yang kutulis ini nyata._

_Tsukishima Kei, cahaya hidupku._

_Selamat Ulang Tahun._

_Aku Mencintaimu._

_Selalu._

_Selamanya._

Tangisan pilu menyapa indra pendengaran lima orang yang tengah duduk dengan tegang di ruang tamu keluarga Tsukishima. Semua wajah dalam ruangan itu menunjukan raut wajah sendu dan sedih. Malam tahun baru itu berlalu tanpa canda dan tawa seperti biasanya. Bagi Kei, malam itu berjalan sangat lama. Berlalu dengan isakkan pilu dan kesedihan yang menyayat hati.


	2. You are My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada yang memaksa ku untuk melakukannya.
> 
> Melupakan mu bukan sebuah pilihan.
> 
> Mengingat mu terlalu menyakitkan.
> 
> kesendirian, kesedihan, dan tangisan ini untuk siapa ?
> 
> Bagaimana aku bisa terus melangkah ?
> 
> Jika tidak ada cahaya dalam kesuraman ini.

**You are my light**

 

_Tidak ada yang memaksa ku untuk melakukannya._

_Melupakan mu bukan sebuah pilihan._

_Mengingat mu terlalu menyakitkan._

_kesendirian, kesedihan, dan tangisan ini untuk siapa ?_

_Bagaimana aku bisa terus melangkah ?_

_Jika tidak ada cahaya dalam kesuraman ini._

 

Tahun telah berganti, malam penuh isakan telah terlewati. Namun Kei masih merasakan kesedihan dan sakit hatinya saat membaca surat yang Kuroo kirim untuknya. Seakan dia terjebak di malam tahun baru itu untuk selamanya.

Setiap hari setelah malam tahun baru itu, Kei akan bangun dengan wajah sembab. Dia sudah tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Bagai terjebak dalam mimpi buruk yang terus berulang. Kekosongan dihatinya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Kini dia memang sudah bisa bernapas kembali. Dia bahkan bisa berlari kencang jika dia mau. Namun Keiinginan untuk melakukannya tidak ada sama sekali. Hari-harinya terasa semakin suram seperti suasana hatinya.

Hingga kini Kei masih bertanya-tanya tujuan Kuroo mengirim surat itu padanya. Meski Kei merasa bahagia karena Kuroo masih sama egoisnya dengannya. Kei masih saja tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Dan disetiap napasnya, Kei selalu mengulang-ulang semua ucapan Kuroo dalam surat itu. Setiap hari, kalimat dalam surat itu menghantuinya. Membuatnya selalu melamun dan meneteskan air matanya tanpa sadar.

Seperti saat ini, Kei tidak tahu jika dia tengah menangis dalam diam.

“Kei.” Panggil lembut Akiteru.

Kei mengedipkan matanya singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akiteru.

Akiteru menatapnya sedih sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mengusap air mata dipipinya.

“Jika kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu sekarang, nanti bisa dingin.” Ucap Akiteru pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kei sendiri di meja makan.

“Nii-san.” Panggil Kei pelan.

Dari ruang tamu Akiteru bergumam pelan menjawab panggilan Kei. Dengan sabar, Akiteru menunggu Kei melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun Kei tidak mengucapkan kalimat lain setelahnya. Dengan pelan, Akiteru menghela napas pelan.

Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setelah kedatangan surat Kuroo. Setiap harinya, Kei semakin menjauh dan semakin diam. Aura suram dan kesedihan selalu menemaninya. Akiteru bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membuat adiknya kembali.

Meski sudah banyak yang berusaha untuk menarik Kei dari jurang kesuraman itu, masih saja belum berhasil. Hal ini terus berlanjut dan tidak ada yang memiliki solusi.

Bahkan Tadashi yang beberapa kali bisa membujuk Kei untuk berbicara dan mengajaknya keluar rumah tidak bisa melakukan hal lebih karena dia tinggal jauh dari Kei.

Tadashi hanya bisa datang beberapa kali untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya itu. Dan saat-saat Tadashi ada disamping Kei, sesekali senyum kecil akan menghiasi bibirnya. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, karena Kei akan kembali menjadi suram saat Tadashi tidak lagi ada disampingnya.

Bagaikan mendung yang tak pernah berakhir. Itulah Kei saat ini, seperti bulan yang sinarnya tertutup awan. Kei seperti bulan yang lupa bagaimana caranya bersinar, dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan itu akan berakhir.

.

.

.

“Maaf mengganggu.” Ucap Tadashi pelan saat memsuki rumah keluarga Tsukishima.

“Tadashi~.” Seru ibu Kei hangat lalu memeluk Tadashi.

Tak jauh dari dia berdiri, Tadashi melihat ayah Kei dan Akiteru tengah merapikan beberapa kardus yang berserakan di ruang tamu mereka.

“Terima kasih sudah mau datang Tadashi.” Ucap ayah Kei penuh terima kasih.

“ini bukan apa-apa paman, aku senang bisa membantu.” Cengiran menghiasi bibir Tadashi.

“Kei ada dikamarnya.” Ucap Akiteru singkat saat dia melewati Tadashi dengan kardus dipelukannya.

Tadashi memberikan senyum singkatnya sebelum akhirnya menuju ke kamar Kei. Tadashi mengetuk pelan sekali pada pintu kamar Kei, sebelum dia membukanya.

Di dalam kamar yang sudah sangat Tadashi hapal, Kei tengah terduduk dilantai kamarnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat terbuka dihadapannya. Tadashi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Kei maupun isi kotak itu. Yang dia tahu, Kei tengah menahan tangisnya.

Tadashi merasa jantungnya seperti diremas saat melihat bagaimana pundak sahabatnya bergetar hebat, namun tidak sedikitpun dia mendengar suara isakan. Tadashi tahu Kei tengah berusaha keras menahan tangisannya.

Sudah puluhan kali Tadashi menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini. Sejak Kei menerima surat dari Kuroo, Kei selalu berusaha terlihat kuat. Namun yang banyak orang tidak tahu, dia akan menangis dalam diam di dalam kamarnya. Hanya Tadashi dan Akiteru saja orang yang selalu melihat Kei menangis.

Perlahan Tadashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kei. Tadashi duduk disamping Kei dan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

“Tsukki, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis.” Ucap Tadashi lembut.

Perlahan suara isak kecil menyapa indra pendengaran Tadashi, semakin lama isakan Kei semakin keras hingga akhirnya dia menangis. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Tadashi menahan tangisannya sendiri dan memeluk Kei erat.

“Semua pasti akan berlalu Kei. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.” Ucap Tadashi lembut.

Kei tidak menjawab perkataan Tadashi, namun tangisnya juga tak berhenti. Di ruang tamu, ibu Kei tengah terisak dalam pelukan suaminya. Sedangkan Akiteru tengah menahan isakannya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Tadashi tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Kei sehancur ini. Meski semua ini keputusannya sejak awal. Tadashi selalu tahu jika Kei orang yang keras kepala. Sekuat apapun orang-orang disekitarnya berusaha membujuknya untuk berubah pikiran, dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali Tadashi maupun Akiteru membujuknya untuk menghubungi Kuroo, atau paling tidak bertemu dengannya. Namun Kei akan menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hingga akhirnya hari ini, ayah Kei memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Dengan merubah suasana mungkin saja Kei bisa membaik. Mereka akan pindah ke daerah yang lebih tenang. Tempat dimana kakek dan nenek Kei berada, sebuah desa yang tenang dengan pemandangan hijau disekitarnya.

Meski mereka pindah, hanya Kei dan Akiteru sajalah yang akan tinggal dirumah kakek dan nenek mereka. Sedangkan orang tua Kei akan pindah ke tempat baru karena urusan pekerjaan.

Kei tidak pernah menolak keputusan ini maupun bicara sepatah katapun. Dia hanya bergumam setuju dan kembali ke kamarnya. Kei sudah sangat jarang berbicara.

.

.

.

Kepindahan keluargaku terasa sangat cepat dan kabur dalam ingatanku. Sudah tiga bulan aku tidak mendapat kabar dari Tadashi. Aku tidak menyalahkannya tentu saja, mengingat sekarang aku tinggal sangat jauh darinya. Hanya pesan singkatnya saja yang selalu menemaniku. Kadang jika Tadashi tidak sibuk dan kelelahan, kami akan bertukar kabar melalu telpon setiap akhir pekan.

Saat ini aku tinggal di rumah peninggalan kakek dan nenek. Disini aku hanya tinggal bersama Aki. Dia memaksa untuk tinggal bersamaku dan mencari pekerjaan yang dekat dengan rumah kami saat ini. Ayah dan ibu sesekali juga mengunjungi kami, namun tidak terlalu sering karena ayah cukup sibuk.

Beberapa bulan menghabiskan waktu ditempat baru ini sedikit menenangkanku. Meski mimpiku masih tetap sama, selalu tentang Kuroo. Namun rasa sesak dalam napasku sedikit berkurang.

Mungkin suasana tenang dan canda tawa anak-anak yang selalu menghiasi indra pendengaranku sedikit membantu. Semakin sedikit tatapan sedih yang kuterima, membutaku perlahan melupakan kesedihanku.

Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku pada langit abu-abu hari itu. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat dan musim gugur kini mulai merayap dan menyapa. Sesaat aku mengingat hari-hariku dirumah sakit saat itu.

Napasku mulai terasa sesak dan tanganku terasa dingin. Kepanikan merayapi ujung jariku perlahan. Membuatku mencengkram ujung kaosku sangat erat.

“Jangan, kumohon.” Bisikku lirih.

Hal ini selalu terjadi jika aku mengingat masa-masa itu. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit itu akan kembali jika kumulai mengingatnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, namun aku tidak mau melupakannya. Aku sangat menyedihkan, aku sangat tidak berdaya.

Napasku mulai memburu dan pandanganku mengabur oleh air mata. Isak tangisku menggema di rumah yang sepi. Akiteru belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya, dan aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya bisa bergelung dan memeluk lututku dengan sangat erat.

“KEI!” samar-samar aku mendengar suara Akiteru namun aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

“Kei! Lihat aku, Kei bernapaslah pelan pelan.” Suara Akiteru terasa sangat jauh, namun aku bisa merasakan pelukannya.

Perlahan aku berusaha mengikuti suara Akiteru dan bernapas pelan hingga aku bisa merasakan kehangatan pelukannya.

“Kei, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau baik-baik saja.” Ucap Akiteru tepat ditelingaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menangis. Hal ini selalu terjadi pada waktu yang sangat acak. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana Akiteru bisa bertahan dengan diriku yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Satu tahun terlewati tanpa Kei sadari, dan senyum sudah lebih sering menghiasi bibirnya. Warna matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkilat cerah. Meski sesekali Kei masih sering hilang kendali. Tapi itu semua terjadi lebih jarang sejak Kei memutuskan untuk mulai menulis.

Itu semua ide Tadashi yang membujuknya untuk menulis. Dengan dalih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lamunan yang tidak sehat, Tadashi membujuknya untuk mulai menulis. Awalnya Kei menolak dan tidak  mau melakukannya. Namun suatu hari, sebuah surat sampai dikotak posnya.

Hari itu kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Untuk membuatnya mulai menulis, Tadashi memutuskan untuk berhenti mengiriminya pesan lewat ponsel. Sebagai gantinya, sahabatnya itu mulai menulis surat padanya. Yang mau tak mau harus dia balas menggunakan surat juga. Karena Tadashi tidak akan mau membalas pesan singkat maupun telpon darinya jika dia tidak membalas suratnya.

Dari sanalah kebiasan menulis Kei dimulai. Meski tulisannya hanya berisi bait-bait yang tidak sempurna, Tadashi dan Akiteru dengan sembrono mengirimkan tulisannya itu pada sebuah penerbit yang dengan bodohnya mau menerbitkannya.

Mereka bilang tulisannya yang tidak sempurna dan terlihat tidak selesai sangat menarik. Hingga akhirnya, entah bagaimana Kei telah berubah dari manusia suram menjadi penulis yang suram.

Tulisannya memang tidak begitu terkenal, namun sudah beredar di luar sana. Bahkan Tadashi dan teman-teman SMA nya memiliki karyanya. Kei sangat yakin jika Tadashi memberi tahu mereka dan mulut Hinata yang tidak bisa diam itu sudah pasti menyebarkannya keseluruh dunia.

Karena seminggu setelah Tadashi membeli karyanya yang suram itu, Akaashi memberinya ucapan selamat lewat pesan singkat. Disusul dengan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman yang Kei kenal lewat voli.

Hari ini, seperti biasa Kei memeriksa kotak posnya. Seperti biasa dia akan menemukan surat dari sahabatnya. Namun, dalam tumpukan kertas yang berantakan itu, sebuah amplop putih yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang menyapa indra penglihatannya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar pelan, Kei mengambil amplop putih itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bagian belakangnya sama persis dengan amplop yang dulu dia terima, putih bersih polos tanpa alamat pengirim.

Sedangkan dibagian belakangnya terdapat nama dan alamat lamanya. Ditulis dengan goresan yang sama, goresan yang tidak akan pernah Kei lupakan. Goresan tulisan dari tangan Kuroo akan selalu sama.

Setelah sekian lama, surat yang sama ada didalam genggamannya. Namun kini dia hanya bisa mematung dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Kei jangan sekarang, tarik napas, buang, tarik napas, buang.” Ucap Kei pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan gumaman tak jelas Kei mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamarnya dan membuka surat yang sudah kusut ditangannya.

 

**_Halo moonshine~_ **

**_Kei, bagaimana kabarmu?_ **

**_Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, aku harap kau selalu sehat. Karena jika tidak, aku akan menyalahkan diriku karenanya. Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja._ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu, setelah sekian lama. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk menulis. XD_ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi kembali tentangmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ini mimpi yang indah, karena mimpi tetaplah mimpi._ **

**_Apa kau tahu Kei ?_ **

**_Aku bermimpi dimana kita dulu selalu bersama, saat dimana aku masih bisa melihat senyum mu yang langka itu. XD_ **

**_Tanpa kusadari, seketika kakiku melangkah menuju kotak usang penuh debu yang mulai kulupakan. Kotak yang kusimpan rapi, berisi benda-benda pemberianmu. Setiap benda membuatku tersenyum kau tahu ?_ **

**_Aku harap benda-benda pemberianku juga akan membuatmu selalu tersenyum. XD_ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Apa kau masih ingat dengan kalimat yang ku ucapkan di surat yang kukirim ?_ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Aku tahu ada kebahagian yang tidak bisa kembali. Kau selalu mengingatkan ku tentang hal itu._ **

**_Kau selalu berkata “Kuroo, semua yang telah terlewat tidak akan pernah kembali.”_ **

**_Oh Kei, betapa aku ingin berakta bahwa kau sangat benar._ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bertanya-tanya_ **

**_“apa yang tengah kau lakukan saat ini?”_ **

**_“apa yang kau lihat saat ini?”_ **

**_Tapi aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Karena yang ku tahu, disuatu tempat yang jauh disana. Sekarang kau pasti sama sepertiku, terperangkap dalam kesendirian, menderita dan menangis._ **

**_Kei,_ **

**_Aku harap kau tidak menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya karena diriku._ **

**_Aku mohon, lupakanlah segalanya tentang diriku ini. Inilah harapan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._ **

**_Karena bagiku, esok dan selamanya._ **

**_kau akan tetap jadi cahayaku._ **

****

Saat akhirnya Kei selesai membaca surat itu, wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Namun tidak ada isak yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kei sudah lelah menangis, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika setelah ini apakah air matanya masih bisa mengalir.

Setelah sekian lama, Kuroo kembali mengirminya surat. Setelah semua rasa sakit dan kesedihan yang dia lewati. Kei tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kei memutuskan untuk menulis balasan untuk pertama kalinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chap tittle will be 'the truth' :')

**Author's Note:**

> this is sequel from giving up (?)  
> this one is for Kei birthday  
> I'm so sorry that this one is so angsty T.T  
> but I can't stop myself.  
> I hope you like it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Nabila, this one is for you.


End file.
